Spider-Man and Bloom: Meet the Parents
by cornholio4
Summary: Peter Parker and Bloom are a couple now and in this two-shot they now have to break the news to Bloom's parents: adopted and biological. Peter/Bloom Complete
1. Mike and Vanessa

**I decided I wanted to do another story pairing Underoos (you should know what I mean and why I called him that) and Bloom, basically this is like my Spider-Man and Bloom story where Bloom was raised in New York and not Gardenia. This will be a two-shot with this chapter dealing with Mike and Vanessa and the second and final chapter will be dealing with Oritel and Marion. I have read some meet the parents like stories on Fimfiction but this is my first stab at a story of the concept. (with it being the main plot anyway)**

Queens, New York City and right now there was a fire being put out on a building. The firemen were hard at work rescuing the people inside and they had help from a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.

"Okay that is the last one guys..." Spider-Man said smiling at the cheering people as the firemen put out the rest of the fire. Behind the mask of New York's famous costumed super powered vigilante ( as well as the youngest member of the world famous superhero team that were known as the Avengers) was teenager Peter Parker.

"We always appreciate the help Spidey." One of them said waving to Peter and Peter knew who he was, Mike the dad of his lifelong childhood friend and now girlfriend Bloom. "Hope to see you soon Spider-Man." Mike said as Peter web slinged away, Peter laughed since Mike did not know he would be seeing him again soon enough as today was the day Bloom would be telling her parents that the two of them were now going out.

His Aunt May already knew having accidentally walked into them kissing and she was just fine with it, deciding he still had time he continued slinging being seen and booed at by some critics who were no doubt bought by the smear campaign that Peter's boss J. Jonah Jameson ran through the Daily Bugle, however they were plenty of his fans cheering at the sight of him. Peter smiled at some young kids cheering his name, he saw among them was Macy the younger sister of Mitzi who was basically a mean girl at Midtown High but Macy however was shy and nice with him and Bloom wondering how a girl liked her could possibly be related to Macy.

Deciding he was done he found a space to hide as he changed back into his civilian clothes and stumbled out of the alley he was dressing in. "Be a bit more careful Peter or you will get found out." said a man with red glasses and a business suit as he passed by with a walking cane. The man was defence attorney Matt Murdock from Hell's Kitchen, in Queens for some business. Both he and Peter knew and kept the secret identities of eachother as Hell's Kitchen had its own a bit more brutal vigilante that came out at night known as Daredevil.

He came to the flower shop that Bloom's mum Vanessa ran to see Peter's beautiful redheaded girlfriend Bloom there looking like she had been waiting for him. "I knew you would get here once Spidey's work was done." Bloom told him as they both walked to her room and began talking with eachother.

Bloom was telling Peter of what had been happening at her fairy school Alfea and Peter was telling Bloom that he told the other Avengers of him now being with her and Tony Stark who was the world famous Iron Man gave him some relationship advice but most of the other Avengers including the leader Steve Rogers or Captain America, Carol Danvers who went by Captain Marvel and Simon Williams or Wonder Man gave the same advice: ignore the advice Tony gives him. Bloom laughed at this since Tony Stark's playboy lifestyle was infamous and she could not see Peter being like him.

After feeding Bloom's pet rabbit Kiko, they both decided to go downstairs and tell Bloom's parents the news. In the living room Mike was telling Vanessa a story of what happened earlier. "...of course Spider-Man was there to help with the rescues..." Mike told her and at this Bloom gave a smirk to Peter who just shrugged.

Mike and Vanessa noticed Peter and Bloom having come in arm in arm. "Mum, dad, me and Peter have something to tell you. Well... We are going out now." Bloom told them and Peter half expected an explosion to happen but it didn't.

"We always had a feeling you two would go great together, we discussed the possibility with May several times." Vanessa said happily which surprised the couple as Mike and Vanessa both gave them hugs. Peter and Bloom realised that they should not have expected anything less as Mike and Vanessa were always warm and welcome to Peter as he had been Bloom's best friend for a long time.

"Take care of her Peter, not that I don't doubt you will." Mike told Peter which made Bloom a bit more embarrassed. After a while Peter and Bloom were talking about a job well done.

"Well that was not so bad." Peter said thinking that he never had anything to worry about but Bloom gave him a look. "Something wrong Bloom?" Peter asked and Bloom them spoke up.

"Well I still need to tell me friends and we would need to do the same thing to my _other_ parents plus Daphne." Bloom told him and Peter paused. Peter knew that Bloom met her biological parents who were king and queen of another world and she had an older sister. Plus unlike Mike and Vanessa who he had known for years (with his uncle Ben and aunt May having been friends with them and his aunt may regularly visiting Vanessa's flower shop) he never even met Bloom's biological family, he had met some of Bloom's friends at Alfea and some Specialist friends of her but now they would have to introduce Peter to them as both Bloom's lifelong friend and boyfriend...

"Can we not do that and just say that we did?" Peter asked weakly and Bloom just gave him a look. "Didn't think so..." Peter muttered groaning at the prospect of this. Bloom felt bad for Peter right now but they both knew they had to do this.

" _Peter can handle criminals, supervillains and saving the world so I am sure he can make it through this._ " Bloom thought in her head wondering if Peter would have to use his spider powers if King Oritel decided to send guards after him...


	2. Oritel and Marion

**Thanks to SParkie96 as his story Spider and the Fairy helped me get interested in this pairing idea and he gave me some help and advice for this story**

Telling Bloom's friends (including the other members of the Winx Club and the Specialists) ended up well enough. They accepted Peter but Sky did not look to happy, he was getting along great with Tecna as fellow tech geeks and Timmy once he assured him that he was in no danger of stealing his girlfriend away from him. Now it came to the hardest part: having to tell Bloom's biological parents. "You know whenever I thought how this would turn out in my head; I always keep imagining it to turn out like it did in Shrek 2." Peter told Bloom as they were on the transport that would take them to the palace of Domino.

Kiko was coming along with him and Peter thought with his four rabbit feet, he might need all the luck that they can get. "Peter, I am sure that it will be okay." Bloom told Peter but it was obvious to him that her voice's tone showed that she was not that sure at all. "Look it will be fine, they get along with my other Parents." Bloom told her trying her best to reassure him.

"Well Mike and Vanessa are not the daughter's boyfriend that they have never met." Peter replied wondering why he was scared of this when he managed to deal with dangerous situations since he joined the Avengers. He saw his doom coming when the palace came into sight.

They got out and made their way into the palace. " _I am so not ready for this, why Bloom had to have two sets parents that we have to break the news of being boyfriend and girlfriend to._ " Peter thought with a groan as Bloom led them into a throne room where King Oritel and Queen Marion were sitting on their thrones as a blonde girl (who Bloom whispered to Peter was her older sister Daphne) was standing nearby.

"Bloom it is so good to see you." Oritel said as they stood up and gave Bloom a hug; after they were done they noticed Peter and raised their eyes at them. "Bloom who is this with you?" Oritel asked with a stern look to Peter's direction and Peter gulped as he felt his Spider's Sense in full force.

"Mum, dad, Daphne; this is Peter Parker my best friend in New York for as long as I could remember." Bloom said introducing Peter to them who were still wondering why they brought him here. The royal couple gasped in shock as Bloom then gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and took his hand saying "and we started dating recently."

Peter expected the reaction as Oritel and Marion had their mouths wide open but Daphne looked like she was waiting before saying anything. Oritel then stood up saying "are you saying this boy thinks he is good enough for my daughter, he does not look like he comes from a privileged family so what is he?"

"Well I work ad a freelance photographer in the Daily Bugle newspaper." Peter said answering the question and Bloom groaned to herself, that would not endear Peter to Oritel in the slightest.

"So you are basically a commoner in your world, though I would not be a hundred percent on board with it I could see Bloom taking Prince Sky as her boyfriend but someone like you?" Oritel asked looking a bit angry but Marion looked like she wanted to calm down her husband. "Why should I give you permission to date my daughter?" Oritel asked and Peter went from scared to a bit angry.

"Excuse me but we just came to let you know, what made you think that I needed your permission to go out with Bloom?" Peter asked standing closer and Oritel looked taken aback that Peter was talking back to him. "Me and Bloom have known each other most of our lives, I understand that she is a princess and I am sorry from the story she told me of how you were separated but don't that I will take something like that." Peter told him and Oritel looked like he was about to retort angrily but Bloom stood in front of Peter glaring at her birth father which made him looked surprised.

"Sorry dad I won't let you look down onto Peter like that, I love both you and mum as much I love my Earth parents but don't think I will let you bully the one I love like that. Peter is a wonderful guy who has known me since before I even knew I was a fairy." Bloom told him sternly, "I would appreciate it if you don't treat Peter as something beneath us, regardless of what you think of his background." Bloom told him and she left then left the throne room taking Peter with her by the arm as Oritel was contemplating what had just happened.

Peter put her arm around Bloom but they heard a voice saying "father is a stubborn prideful man but I am sure he will come around." They turned around and saw that Vanessa followed them and was smiling warmly at them.

"Daphne, I am sorry that things went out like that but I was just hoping that they would accept the news..." Bloom told Daphne but she held up her hand.

"Don't hold it against father, it will take some time for him to accept the news but I am sure mother will be more accepting. You don't need it but you and Peter both have my acceptance and blessing for your relationship." Daphne told them and they felt relieved at that. "I have watched over Bloom in my previous form as she lived her life and I had a feeling something would happen with you. You are a brave person Peter Parker using a tragedy to motivate you to do some good and avenging." Daphne told him and Peter and Bloom's eyes widened when they realised the implication Daphne made in her statement.

Daphne laughed and said "yes I am well aware of your life as Spider-Man, your secret is safe but I have been most impressed by your accomplishments." Daphne then went back into the throne room to talk with her parents.

Peter and Bloom sighed with relief. Oritel took the news badly, Marion was not as bad as her husband but at least they got the acceptance of someone from Bloom's biological family. They knew their relationship would continue and they will just wait for Oritel to accept it.

 **Tell me if you are interested in a sequel to this.**


End file.
